the_third_crusade_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment
In order to fight and survive in the Crusades, various pieces of Equipment '''were necessary. This equipment varied wildly, but were overall essential. Base Equipment This equipment is given to everyone who spawns in the game. Sword A '''Sword '''is a man's best tool for defense in the Third Crusade. While their appearance varies between faction, they function the exact same, and have the exact same length. One does not reach farther than the other. Shield A '''Shield '''is another tool of defense in The Third Crusade. They are only given to Crusader and Anti-Crusader factions, as well as Bandits. They change and vary in size depending on the faction. They are useless in sword combat, and can only defend against projectiles and crossbow bolts. Banner A '''Banner '''is the best way to represent your faction in the Third Crusade. They're tall, and often carry an extended version of a faction's flag on it. Bandits, Pilgrims, and Religious Factions do not carry banners. Non-Lethal Equipment This equipment is passive, and isn't meant for violence. Torch A '''Torch '''is a light tool that consists of a metal lantern. It can light up a good portion of the area around you. However, it's utility is muddled, as it cannot be hanged on your waist. Lantern A '''Lantern consists of a single enclosed cast iron lamp-shape item. It lights up a good portion of an area around you. It has far more utility than the Torch, due to it's ability to be hung from the waist. Parachute A Parachute '''consists of a single piece of cloth on two ropes. It is used to glide to places that sometimes can be normally unreachable, like Jaffa's castle. Lethal Equipment These pieces of equipment are made specifically to kill people. Crossbow A '''Crossbow is the closest thing to a "firearm" in the Third Crusade, and even then it's a rather loose comparison. It consists of a wooden stock, a high tension string, and a quiver of bolts. It takes a while to reload, and you have to stand still while doing it. However, it is the only weapon in the Third Crusade with '''Hitscan '''properties, and thus can hit an enemy from across the map with precision accuracy. It's damage is randomized between the numbers 40-80. Only 6 bolts per life. They cannot be replenished. Shortbow A '''Shortbow '''is a rather basic weapon. Consisting of a refined wooden stock and rope, it is a very primitive tool. However, it is very effective when used in groups. It doesn't have hitscan properties, so one must take range and arrow drop into account. It's damaged is based on where it was struck on a target, with headshots obviously doing the most damage. 12 arrows per life. Like the Crossbow, they cannot be replenished. Throwing Knives '''Throwing Knives '''are a lethal tool in the Third Crusade. They are thrown in an arc, like a much faster Shortbow. However, their range is much shorter, and once it reaches a certain point, the knives will drop straight down. Does damage based on where it's hit on a target, with headshots doing the most damage. 18 knives per life. Like the Shortbow, they cannot be replenished. Dagger A '''Dagger '''is a short ranged weapon. It is much shorter than the Sword, but much faster. They're practical when it comes to self defense, but not that great in swordfighting combat.